Senyummu Senyumku
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Shounen ai-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime. Kau adalah cahaya bagiku. Senyummu memberiku harapan terakhir. Senyummu memberiku kehangatan mentari. Saat kau tersenyum, hatiku hangat terselimuti surya. Kau adalah aku. Senyummu adalah senyumku.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Gaje berat, **OOC **tingkat tinggi, dan alur yang super duper highper ngebut –ngalahin F1 malah-. XP

**

* * *

**

Bau khas, kasur putih, selimut putih, tirai putih, tembok bercat putih, dan lainnya yang serba berwarna putih. Inilah tempatku tinggal atau tepatnya rumah sakit yang setiap hari aku tempati sejak penyakit ini datang ke tubuhku, tempatku menunda lembaran hidupku yang semakin menipis. Hanya tidur malas dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

Penyakit ini terus saja meraung-raung untuk segera memakan rohku yang sudah melayang-layang di udara.

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

Sakit, rasanya dada ini sakit bila sesuatu yang ada dalam tubuh rapuh ini terus memberontak. Sakit sekali.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" darah kental berwarna merah terus keluar dari mulut pucat ini.

Rasanya ingin sekali mengakhiri hidup ini secepat mungkin, agar raga ini tak terus menderita. Agar jiwaku terbang bebas sesuka hati. Melihat luasnya dunia yang telah lama ku tinggalkan.

Tapi, masih ada 'dia'. 'Dia' yang selalu tersenyum untukku. 'Dia' yang selalu temani hari-hari semuku. 'Dia' yang selalu menyemangatiku untuk terus hidup menghadapi derita ini dengan lebih berwarna.

BRAK…

"Sasuke˜˜ aku bawa sesuatu untukmu, lho… Pasti kamu suka." itu dia, Naruto Uzumaki. Lelaki yang aku sayangi sekaligus aku cintai.

"Apa itu Naruto?" tanyaku padanya sambil tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa, bila aku bersama dengan dia rasanya aku selalu bahagia. Inilah kenapa aku ingin terus bertahan hidup.

"Tada˜˜." dia memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Ini dia˜˜ Ada tomat utuh dan jus tomat tanpa gula kesukaanmu…" aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu, padahal umurnya sudah 17 tahun, 2 tahun lebih muda dariku.

"Mau yang mana dulu? Tomat utuh atau jus tomat?" geli rasanya kalau melihat dia. Tapi Naruto, bukan tomat yang aku inginkan darimu tapi aku ingin terus melihat senyum manismu diwaktuku yang sudah tidak lama lagi ini, hanya itu Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja." aku kembali tersenyum kapadanya. Aku rela memberi senyum ini terus untukmu Naruto, asal kau mau tersenyum padaku juga.

"Kalau begitu jus tomat ya˜˜, ayo aa…" dia mencoba meyuapiku.

"Aku bisa minum sandiri Naruto." aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aw˜ sakit Teme!!" dia balas mencubit pipiku. Aku kembali membalas mencubitnya.

Bahagia sekali kalau dia sudah di sisiku, bercanda bersama, bersedih bersama, membagi keluh kesah bersama walau labih banyaknya dia yang jadi pendengar, sih.

Ah… Dadaku kembali berdenyut kencang, sakit sekali. Tolong tubuhku bertahanlah dulu, aku masih ingin bercanda dengannya.

"Uhuk… uhuk…. uhuk…"

"Ah, Sasuke!!! Aku panggilkan dokter dulu ya…" jangan, jangan pergi Naruto, tetaplah disini. Tolonglah…

Naruto sudah lari keluar. Aku tidak bisa menghadangnya. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dada ini terasa sangat sakit. Pandanganku mengabur, dan semua menjadi gelap.

**XXXXXX**

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" samar-samar aku mendengar suara dari luar tempatku berbaring lemah. Itu suara Naruto.

"Dia… tinggal menunggu waktu saja…"

"Ti… tidak mungkin!!"

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, ya…

**XXXXXX**

"Sasuke˜˜ bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapanya riang. Aku tahu itu cuma topeng dibalik wajah sedihnya.

"Oh, Naruto?" aku mencoba tersenyum. Tapi, senyum kali ini rasanya susah sekali untuk dikembangkan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku. Aku… menangis?

"Sa… Sasuke kenapa menangis?" entahlah Naruto, aku ingin sekali menangis.

"Sasuke tenanglah…" tiba-tiba Naruto memelukku. Lembut sekali…

Tapi, bukannya berhenti menangis aku malah menangis semakin menjadi. Kenapa denganku, kenapa aku yang jarang menangis jadi cengeng seperti ini?

"Naruto…" aku balas memeluk Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku akan tetap di sini…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto.

"Iya, ya Sasuke." air mata kami bercampur jadi satu dalam pelukan hangat kami.

Kami melepas pelukan kami.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu," untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ya, boleh."

"Tersenyumlah untukku," untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ya, aku akan tersenyum untukmu bahkan tiap haripun boleh." maaf Naruto sepertinya ini yang terakhir, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Malaikat maut sudah menjemputku, dia sedang tersenyum padaku sekarang, aku tidak bisa melawan takdir lagi. Aku bahagia kau sudah mau tersenyum padaku selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu…" aku membisikkan perasaan tulusku tepat pada telingannya. Tolong balas perasaanku Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu.." dia kembali membisikan ucapan itu di telingaku.

Bibir kami mendekat, semakin dekat dan bersentuhan.

"Uhuk… uhuk…. uhuk…" ya, sudah dimulai.

"Sasuke!! Dokter!! Tolong dokter!!" Naruto mulai berteriak dengan liarnya. Tidak, kali ini aku tidak mau kau pergi.

"Na… Naruto..." kugenggam erat tangannya.

"Sa… Sasuke, aku harus memanggi dokter!!" dia mulai berontak.

"Ja… jangan pergi… temani aku di… di sini…"

"Ta… tapi Sas—"

"Ku…mohon…"

"Baiklah Sasuke…" Naruto kembali duduk di sampingku. Aku kembali memeluknya dalam.

Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Tenang… sangat tenang. Rasanya sangat ringan saat aku memejamkan mataku.

I Love You Naruto…

**XXXXXX**

_**Kau adalah cahaya bagiku**_

_**Senyummu memberiku harapan terakhir**_

_**Senyummu memberiku kehangatan mentari**_

_**Saat kau tersenyum**_

_**Hatiku hangat terselimuti surya**_

_**Kau adalah aku**_

_**Senyummu adalah senyumku**_

_**Takkan pernah hilang terkikis masa**_

_**Terus terbingkai dalam hatiku**_

_**Berikanlah...**_

_**Berikanlah senyummu…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

_**Tetaplah menjadi suryaku**_

_**Hingga aku terlahir kembali**_

_**Melihat senyummu kembali**_

_**Dan saat itu… tunggulah aku…**_

_**Aishiteru…**_

_**Naruto…**_

**X--TAMAT--X**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/n:** Akh!!! Apa ini??? Huhuhu… fic ini hasil dari penyakit insomnia kami yang kambuh berbarengan dan tepat saat kami ngerjain ni fic, Hira lagi dengerin lagu yang slowwww banget, tadaa… jadilah fic yang gaje berat ini. Reviewlah… plisss… -sujud-sujud-.

…**Arigato…**

**Review??**


End file.
